When Blue met Onyx
by Alman626
Summary: A series of GohanxVidel oneshots kinda fluffy cus im kinda sappy! :D -finaly updating!
1. Dont go

**Kay so basicly this is a drabble/one-shot series based around Gohan & Videl featuring many different story scenarios. I intend to update as frequently as I can, even quicker if I get a possitive response to it. I will take story requests in the future so if there is a themed one-shot you want to see made, please say so in a review and I shall try to update with a one-shot of the requested scenario. Other then that, please enjoy the series.**

**A:N/-I dont own Dragonball-Z or any of its characters.**

* * *

Don't Go

The sleeper felt motion beside her and she held onto the man tighter. Cool air brushed against her semi-naked form, goose bumps started to rise from her flesh. Beside her, her lover tried to rise but she was tenacious.

"Vi…let go of me."

"Stay…" The ex-crimefighter mumbled. She heard sighing then and opened her eyes. It wasn't a bored sigh; rather it was a content one.

"I'd like to stay but I really have to go." Gohan said. Videl shook her head and buried her face in his back. The words she spoke next was muffled by his body, her lips tickled his skin.

"Stay… don't go…"

Light streamed in from a window nearby and bathed the couple. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, the demi-saiyin had decided. And so innocent, like a child but he knew she would hate being compared to one. Just then the padding of tiny feet came to his ears and his little daughter poked her five-year-old frame into the room.

"Daddy, are you coming?" Pan asked, her voice a lisp.

"I would but mommy won't let me go." Gohan told his daughter. Pan hopped onto the bed and slipped in-between her parents. Videl's arms were now wrapped around her daughter's frame as well as her husband's.

"Mommy are you okay?" Videl opened her eyes and stared at the two most important people of her life.

"I'm fine but I really want you two to stay here with me." She smiled. "Pan can skip; it's only preschool after all."

"Alright." Pan grinned, she then cuddled up to her mother and father Gohan consided and returned Videl's embrace, wrapping his arms around his two girls. And together the family slipped into their dreams. Videl opened her eyes one last time and wondered why she had been blessed with such a loving family. Pan and Gohan both started snoring, Videl chuckled a little.

"I love you both so much." She whispered and hugged onto them tighter.


	2. Perfect

**Special thankyou to ****Noryale**** for being the first to leave a review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! I own an old Christmas cracker, but that's just not as good!

Perfect

Videl was lying awake in bed next to her sleeping husband. It was mid morning, Videl had woken up early to tired to get up but not tired enough to go back to sleep, she decided just to lay in bed for a bit. She smiled at her Husbands sleeping form as he lightly chewed on the end of his pillow; possibly dreaming about eating giant marshmallows.

Even to this day Videl found it hard to believe that it had been only 6 months ago that they had become newly weds. To her it seemed like it was only yesterday the months had just flown by for her. She didn't complain though, she loved every minute of her new life with Gohan. He was the perfect husband. He always knew how to make her happy, he was always there for her when she needed him and would make her smile whenever she was down and above all else he was eternally loving and loyal towards her, that was her favorite out of his aspects.

She lightly placed her hand over her stomach. 'Gohan really is a perfect husband' Videl happily thought with a smile, absentmindedly stroking her stomach 'and I have no doubt in my mind that he will make a perfect father too!'

Videl sighed in content and snuggled up next to Gohan, his arm instinctively wrapped her side, holdding her close.

Gently locking her arm alongside his, Videl excitedly thought about telling Gohan the 'special' news.


	3. Dense

Oneshot special- slightly longer than previous drabbles

**A:N/ I do not own DBZ **

* * *

Dense

Videl sat under a tree, just outside of Orange Star High. Lately her mind had been centered around a particular person, a boy in fact, and that boy was Gohan. Ever since majin buu had been defeated and forgotten, life had pretty much turned back to normal. The world was safe again, the great saiyaman's identity was once again a secret to everyone but her and Gohan. And School had gone on as if nothing had ever happened out of the last six months.

The only difference was that Videl just couldn't stop thinking of Gohan.

It started about a month ago while she was training with Gohan. They were doing some hand-to-hand combat; Videl had been slightly improving during her training sessions with Gohan. Videl had tried to rush him with a few sharp jabs to his chest but Gohan was able to block and parry her attack by tripping her and sending her falling backwards. Videl closed her eyes and braced herself for impact with the ground but felt nothing. When she opened her eyes she saw that Gohan was holding her with one arm and was gazing at her intently to make sure she had not been harmed. Videl felt her heart-rate increase and her blood start too boil around her face; she instantly released herself from Gohan's steady grip maintaining her fighters pride and took a ready stance, ready to continue training despite the unknown rush that she was feeling. Unfortunately Videl had not been able to focus anymore during the training session so it had to end early.

She phoned Erassa when she got home, for a sleepover so she could help explain what was going on with her, Erassa happily agreed and was round the Satan manor in an hour. That night after they had finished watching random movies and eating junk-food and finishing other sleepover things, (I'm a guy so I naturally have no idea what goes on at a sleepover, okay?) Videl explained to Erassa how she was training with Gohan, and when she had fell and he caught her and then how she suddenly felt funny and warm and how her heart seemed to pound against her chest. When she had finished explaining Erassa was grinning ecstatically at her. She excitedly explained to Videl that she was in her words; 'totally and hoplessly in love with Gohan! She laughed out loud, around the idea of the great and tough Videl Satan had finally letting a boy capture her heart and so on. Of course Videl instantly went into denial about it claiming that wasn't the case and it was probably something else instead. and she remained that way for a week and she hardly spoke to spending most the time trying to avoid Gohan, and hope she would soon feel better, and also so she could also prove Erassa wrong, who spent most the time teasing her on when she was gonna ask him out.

But the sensations she felt when she was around him didn't disapear at all; in fact they started to grow slightly, as she would subconsiously, find herself staring at Gohan while in class, only to snap out of it whenever he looked her way. With her feelings toward Gohan growing, Videl finally accepted it as affection and the more Videl thought about Gohan the more she started to notice some of his more appealing features; his hair and daft smile was just something even Videl had to aknowledge as being cute, she like his laid back personality, and lack of a drive to try and draw attention to himself, even when he was working he was modest and never thought of himself above the other students, just because of his excelent grades he was always kind and caring always trying to help people whenever he could, especialy her.

It was not long until Videl was practically head over heels for him, she wanted so badly to be more than friends with him, she wanted for him to actually notice her and feel affection towards her too but there was the problem.

Gohan was dense!

There was no other word for it; he was just too dense and oblivious to notice anyone. He may not have noticed but Videl had defiantly seen a lot of the female students at OSH try to attract the demi-saiyins attention by wearing attractive or tight-fitting clothing hoping that they could get his eye to wander over to them. Some girls had even tried being blunt and using cheap pick-up lines to try and get his attention but he never got them, not even the blatent lines. It was no surprise that Gohan had so many fan-girls, he was easily one of the cutest boys in school (he was the cutest in Videl's opinion) and about every girl was trying all out to be his girlfriend, it made Videl's blood boil (and not in a good way!) to see their futile attempts at courting him. But thankfully he never caught on to their attempts due to his obvious density, a quality Videl was slightly thankful for. But then this quality proved to be a double-edged sword for Videl as well, because not only did it meant that Gohan was unable to notice any girls seduction methods, it also meant that he was also unable to notice hers as well.

Ever since Videl had fully accepted her affection towards Gohan, she too had tried her own methods of courting Gohan, she had tried wearing alternate clothing that she too hoped would catch his eye but it proved inefficient and only caught the eyes of the regular jerks that had tried to get with her since day one. She tried to be a little more forward in her and Gohan's conversations but he only took her seductive lines as silly jokes, completely misinterpreting them. Videl had tried about almost every trick in the book she feared that if she didn't get him soon someone else would. Videl didn't want to think of that situation, she wouldn't know how she would cope if she lost Gohan, he was a boy in a million and she couldn't let someone like that go.

She had made up her mind. This was her final and last resort to try and be with Gohan, if this didn't work she was sure nothing else would. She stood up and made her way to try and find Gohan.

Gohan was relaxing on the small hillside of OSH watching clouds flow by, completely oblivious to all the girls that weren't to far away from him, eyeing him like he was eye-candy. Videl spotted him and continued walking in his direction. Gohan noticed this and stood up to greet his friend, who seemed to be moving towards him with urgency in her stride.

"Hey Videl, how are youff…" Gohan was cut-of in his sentence by Videl's lips being pressed against his own. It took Gohan by surprise but he then relaxed and returned the kiss. Videl was in ecstasy her plan had worked! He was kissing her back! The kiss lasted for about ten seconds until they came out for air; the female onlookers had departed upon seeing Videl kiss Gohan and seeing Gohan return it. Content, Videl looked up to Gohan now waiting for him to say something. Gohan bore a confused look on his face, before finally asking.

"Videl? Do you like me?" he asked curiously. Videl just laughed and hugged him.

"My god Gohan, you really are dense, I really like you Gohan!" she said with emphasis on the 'Like'. Gohan's cheeks darkened.

"I-I like you too Videl!" he paused. "So, does that mean were an item now?" he asked.

"Yes Gohan." Videl sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Yes it does."

"Good." Gohan smiled and returned the hug while he lightly kissed Videl's head. Videl couldn't be happier any more than she was right now, she had finally done it; she had the man in a million, the man of her dreams. And she smiled a bit more as she rested into Gohan's embrace.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the couple, they were being watched by another pair of eyes from behind the bushes.

"Yes I win! Pay up Sharpie!" cheered a very cheery Erassa.

"Fine, here's the hundered zen!" Sharpener grumbled as he handed his money over to the blonde.

"And… what else Sharpie?" Erassa asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"And I'll take you to the movies next weekend!" sighed sharpener.

"And…?" Erassa continued.

"And I'll pay!" Sharpener again sighed, hanging his head in defeat. Erassa cheered and wrapped her arm around his and lead him away from their hiding spot.

"Aww! Cheer up sharpie! At least you have me to go with you!" Erassa chirped as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Sharpener smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose… but if Gohan wasn't such a dense dork he totally would have been the first to kiss her!" Sharpener started. Erassa giggled.

"No way sharpie! Videl still would have been the first too kiss, it's always the girls!" Sharpener raised his brow.

"Oh yeah, how so?" He asked, skepticly folding his arms.

"Well," Erassa said as she planted another kiss on Sharpener's cheek. " I was the first to kiss you wasn't I?" Sharpener smiled and let her drag him away.

Taking a quick glance back at the new couple behind him who were now peacfuly cuddling and watching the clouds go by.

"Way to go, Gohan" he murmured and left.

**-So what do you think of the legnth? Too long? Too short? Or just right? Plz tell me what you think in a review.**


	4. Smartie Pants

A/N; dudes OMG I did not think it would take me this long to make this chapter! I am so sorry for the delay, if anyone was waiting for it out there. I've been having one of my lazy weeks, and it does not help when I also have college to re-attend now that the holidays are over! Anyway now that my self-pity party is done with, I am proud to present the next update to the drabble series! Enjoy! P.S: I would like to thank all my reviewers and subscribers for being patient with me! I hope this makes up for the lateness! :D

**Disclaimer; isn't it obvious that I do not own dragonball-Z? No? ****Well then I don't so there! :P**

**Random note: This chapter was written before a live studio audience!**

Smartie-pants

Videl sat on one end of the park bench next to her boyfriend Gohan. He was currently munching non-stop on a monster tube of smarties that he had purchased from a shop not to far from the park they were in, he didn't seem to come up for air much he just kept munching away on the techni-coloured sweets, Videl merely stared at him with a mix of disbelief and slight ammusment on her face. She wasn't mad at him or annoyed that he wasn't sharing; as a matter of fact he had already offered her some when he first purchased the tube but she declined. Videl just found his appetite to be flabbergasting he could just eat one item of food after another without causing any visual harm to his perfect figure. 'A figure that Videl was proud of having the privilege to caress' Videl thought to herself, making her blush a little. After a few more seconds of watching him scarf down more and more smarties she finally spoke up.

"Hey Gohan!" she started, snapping out of his all you can eat paradise, he gave her his famous son grin that usually was able to melt her heart. "I don't suppose you plan on saving any of those for later do you? She asked pointing to the tube in his hand. Gohan looked to the tube then back to his girlfriend and gave a sheepish grin.

"Actually, I've kind of, pretty much eaten them all ready!" He said while scratching his back. (You know when anime people do that thing with one arm when embarrassed or something?) Videl gaped at him utterly flabbergasted again at his eating habits.

"What!?! You've eaten them all, all ready!?!" she semi-yelled in shock. "There was enough in that tube to share with five people! And you finished it in a matter of minutes!" Gohan nervously chuckled at her statement, which was most likely true about the feeding 5 people part. He waited for her to calm down until he spoke again.

"Well actually Videl, I did save one." He said while opening his hand so she could see the single blue smartie that was left in his palm. Videl looked at him slightly confused.

"You saved only one? Why Gohan?" she asked him quizzically. Gohan only chuckled again.

"Well Videl, its quite simple." He said while adoring her questioning blue eyes, 'she was so cute when she was curious!' Gohan thought to himself. "its because…" he began, "the final smartie, is always the best tasting one!" he finalized holding the smartie up high with pride. "Everyone knows it!" he stated matter of factly.

It took a few moments for this information to sink into Videl's brain. When it did she then spoke up. "So you're saved that one smartie, just so you could eat it on its own and savor the taste? Videl summarized staring at Gohan, still utterly bewildered by the logic behind his actions. Gohan grinned and nodded.

"Yep! That's it Videl!" he said with a silly grin on his face. Videl huffed and crossed her arms, her eyes never leaving his face.

"And I don't suppose you plan on saving that last one until later either, do you?" she asked already knowing the answer, again arching her left eyebrow a bit. The demi-saiyin laughed at her playful sarcasm.

"No way Videl! I'm gonna finish it of right now he said now raising his smartie occupant hand near his face. Videl frowned at him a bit and then gave him a devilish smirk, which caused Gohan to become slightly wary; he was all to familiar with that smirk and when it arose that meant she was up to something.

"Well then Gohan," she said leaning in towards him, causing him to slightly blush. She brought her face close to his right ear and whispered, "I'm guess im gonna have to teach you a lesson!" before Gohan could respond she slapped the underside of his hand and pulled away with a triumphant look of glee on her face. Gohan was about to question her actions when she noticed in her left hand, she was holding a little blue smartie in front of her face. Gohan then checked his own hand, which Videl had slapped and found the smartie to be absent. He then looked back towards Videl and playfully frowned.

"You little devil!" he called her. Videl's smirk grew at this name she was called.

"What's the matter Gohan?" she asked playfully. "Is something wrong?" she said trying to fake a look of concern. Gohan just frowned.

"You know what's wrong! Give it back Videl!" he said holding his hand out hoping that his girlfriend was done with her little teasing game but she was far from it. Videl's smirk grew, she did enjoy to tease Gohan and boy, did she know how to tease her own boyfriend! She held the smartie in her hand plain for him to see.

"Is this what you want?" she asked now pointing to the smartie. Gohan sighed seeing that her teasing game wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Yes Videl it is! Now please give it back to me!" he said with his hand reaching for the smartie in her hand, but she pulled it away at just the last second and gave him a playful grin. And now held the smartie up close to her face.

"but Gohan! This isn't any ordinary smartie," she said with a smile at her boyfriend's slight frustration. "This is the last smartie!" she exclaimed, holding it up high imitating her boyfriends previous look of admiration and pride at the small smartie. "It's supposed to taste better than any other smartie! She continued now watching his facial expressions with glee. "I think that I might have this one!" she finished bringing the smartie ever closer to her face.

"What!?! No! you cant Videl!" Gohan said, his frustration turned into shock and mild anguish for being denied the smartie. Videl smirked at his dramatic reaction. He truly was a drama queen when it came to food, even if it was just a small smartie!

"Oh I very well can Gohan!" she said in a smug tone with the smartie now level with her lips. "Watch me!" and she then to Gohan's horror, deposited the final smartie in her mouth. She didn't chew it; she was just going to let it melt in her mouth, just to cruelly tease her boyfriend. She shot him a triumphant smile towards his frowning face.

"your just evil Videl!" Gohan growled, he wasn't going to let her get away with this, and he tried to think of a solution to his dilemma still harboring a look of disapproval in Videl's direction. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and then he saw it!

It was only for a second but just at the border between her tongue and her lips he saw the blue edge of the smartie, she hadn't eaten it yet! And that was when he came up with a brilliant idea! His luck of frustration quickly changed into a devious smirk in Videl's direction, which put her slightly on edge.

Videl could see his face suddenly changing into one of his sly smiles and it sent chills through her. Usually when Gohan adorned this look it meant that he was up to something seriously crafty, this put her on edge. A few silent seconds passed until Gohan scooted slightly closer to her, catching her slightly of-guard, he then cupped her face in his hands and leaned his face closer to hers and pressed his lips onto hers. Videl was utterly surprised at his sudden show of affection, she wasn't angry she was just found it to be a sudden change in his nature as it was most often her to start the mouth to mouth contact which they performed between them, _'Not anymore though it seems!' _Videl thought to herself, smiling inwardly. It was not long until she too gave into the kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing just as passionately back. Then Gohan did something that surprised her on a grand scale, his tongue entered her mouth, Videl still didn't pull away but instead let her tongue play with his, clearly they had reached a new level of making out between them and Videl liked it! She continued to tongue wrestle with him until he eventually, slowly pulled away. Videl was breathless; she had never kissed so hard before in her life. Gohan however had a triumphant grin on his face, which far surpassed the 'son' grin. It took a moment for Videl to notice but she soon realized that the smartie was absent from her mouth. Noting her slightly confused expression, Gohan then stuck out his tongue and on the very tip of it where Videl could see it, was the blue smartie. Gohan withdrew his tongue and the smartie back inside his mouth and evidently swallowed.

It took a moment for the information to sink in to Videl; she couldn't believe that one of her schemes had been out-schemed by Gohan. She just scowled at him.

"That was great Videl! That has to be the best tasting smartie I've had so far!" he said with a smug grin. Videl's face turned beet red at his statement. She then whapped him round the back of his head in slight annoyance. (Apparently the back of the head is the weak point of all saiyins!).

"You stupid idiot!" she growled at him. Gohan clutched the back of his skull in slight pain.

"Oww! Videl!" Gohan cried. "What was that f…" but he didn't get to finish his sentence, because no sooner had he started opening his mouth to complain, had Videl crashed her lips against his, passionately. Gohan returned the kiss mostly out of bewilderment. Videl then pulled herself slightly away so she could see his face. She was pleased to see that he was now blushing like a tomato. She gave him a chance to speak.

"Uhh… Videl?, you do know that I already ate the smartie, right?" he tentively asked. Videl slightly laughed at his response.

"I know!" She said as she leaned in, to whisper in his ear. "But that doesn't mean that I can't kiss you anymore, does it?" and on that note Gohan pulled her in to him for another passionate kiss, which she eagerly accepted.

Later that evening, the couple were sitting by each other watching the stars in the night sky, Videl had her head rested on Gohan's shoulder while he held her close to him. Videl smiled as she replayed the day's events in her mind for what seemed the 50th time in her opinion. Since the smartie incident, they had spent a good hour or so frequently kissing on the park-bench which they were still occupying, Videl was very grateful for the parks lack of populance, for they had all the privacy that they needed. Afterwards they had then spent the rest of the day just cuddling and watching the sun go down until the stars appeared.

Videl sighed softly to herself and she then looked up at Gohan, he had just proven today that he was still full of surprises; she wasn't going to forget this one.

"Gohan?" She whispered to him. Gohan looked down to her with a gentle smile.

"Yea Videl? He asked.

"Just so you know, I only let you pull of that smartie trick because I didn't expect you to try it!" she then gave him one of her mock serious faces. "So if you try that on me again, Ill bite your tongue off! Got it?" she asked arching an eyebrow at him. Gohan laughed.

"Sure Videl! I got it!" Gohan said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good" Videl finalized as she leaned into him some more. 'Besides even if he does try it again, I probably wouldn't bite him so hard,' she thought, blushing lightly, 'but I will definitely whap his head pretty damn hard though!' she laughed inwardly to herself as she snuggled up with Gohan, to watch the rest of the stars with him.

**The end! **

**This chapter turned out much better then I had anticipated! I thought it would only be about a page long at most but no! I managed to extend it to about three to four pages! Yays! :D I hope that the kiss scene was alright, I know its not perfect but I shall improve within time! The next update is on the way and will arrive a lot sooner I promise! So now all I need you guys to do is… **

**REVIEW!**

**Plz T_T**


	5. Like Father Like Daughter!

**Hey guys I'm back! And here's chapter five! I'm really gonna have to work harder if im gonna want to get people to review this story more! I'll just have too update faster and make them longer!**

**Any-who… In this chapter I am proud to present… Baby Pan! In her first ever appearance (in this story) So I hope you guys like, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I naturally do not own dragonball z or any of its characters! I have a rabbit though! : D**

**A/N: Reader: "Alman! What does Fan-Fiction say about the word count!?!**

**Alman: 'crushes paper cup' its over NINE-THOUSAAAND!!! XD**

Like father, like daughter

Gohan was up at 11:00pm. His wife had already long gone to bed about an hour ago; Gohan would be joining her later right after he finished his doctor's evaluations, which he was typing up on his laptop.

He had just about finished and saved his work when he heard his daughters crying coming from upstairs. He got up off his seat and made his way up the stairs to her room.

Her bedroom was generally pink in colour with the odd streaks of silver stars along the wallpaper, Gohan and Mr Satan had chosen on giving her room a princess style theme upon decorating, it had seemed fitting seeing as Pan generally was a princess of frying pan mountain and was his and Videl's beautiful princess too.

His daughter, Pan, lay in her cot in the corner of her room, crying her eyes out from being somehow woken up from her sleep.

In her cot along with her, was her light pink blanket that she always used to snuggle herself up against, another slightly larger white blanket, which either Gohan, Videl and sometimes or Chi-Chi when they stopped by to visit or baby-sit, used to tuck Pan in when she fell asleep in her cot, due to the fact that her small pink blanket would never of been able to completely cover Pan while she slept. Next to the brawling infant was her favourite stuffed animal; it was a small cuddly brown monkey. It had shiny red eyes and a flimsy tail, Pan had named it 'Oozar' because that was the gurgling noise that she used most frequently when playing with the toy. Also at the head of the cot, on a secure stand, was the four star dragonball. The four star ball was handed down from generation to next generation of the son family, as it was the family tradition, the ball had currently been handed down to baby Pan.

Gohan made his way over to the cot and gently and securely lifted Pan in his arms. Pans wailing stopped instantly upon contact with Gohan's touch, as she looked into her fathers face. She gave him a light baby smile, as it was about all she could about muster up at her age. Which in turn made Gohan smile back at her.

"Hey, hey, now," Gohan whispered to his daughter as not to wake Videl. "What was all that about? Ey?" he said while cradling her against his chest.

Pan just silently wriggled and gurgled, comforting her self in her dad's arms. A small rumble came from little pans stomach. Gohan quietly laughed as he made his way with pan in arm, towards the bottle fridge; conveniently located within one of her bedroom cupboards. He opened the small metallic-silver fridge door and reached in for one of the bottles with pan still securely held in his arms, watching eagerly as he pulled out a blue tipped bottle. Gohan then used a small amount of his ki to heat the milk to a suitable temperature within seconds. Pan cooed at the glow that came from Gohan's bottle hand as his ki glowed trough it.

After heating the bottle, Gohan and pan made their way to a small armchair which also resided itself within pans room, which was specifically used for when Pan would need feeding during the night.

Gohan gently cradled Pan in his arms with one arm and brought the bottle towards her with the other. Pan instinctively reached for the bottle and was able to gently pull it out of Gohan's hand. Pan was very strong for a baby, it was clear that she had inherited her fathers strength so she was easily able to feed a bottle to herself, at only 6 months old! Gohan lightly chuckled at his daughter's antics and watched her drink the milk at an accelerated rate. 'Pan had also inherited her fathers appetite too, or at least half of it!'

As she finished her bottle, Gohan could see that she was getting drowsy as her eyelids began to droop. Gohan pulled the now empty bottle away from pan and put it in the mini sink for washing at a later date. He then carefully put pan over his shoulder and patted her back as lightly as he could a few times. Pan burped quite loudly, releasing all trapped air. Gohan chuckled at the volume of her burp, 'he wouldn't be surprised if it had woken Videl.' Pan had definitely inherited her mothers unladylike attitude, as Videl had never been too shy to let loose any vocal gas, at least when she was with friends.

Pans eyelids were pretty much all the way down, meaning to Gohan that she would be soon fast asleep within the next minute or so. He brought her over to her cot; he then gently kissed her fore head.

"Sweet dreams, my angel!" He whispered to her. Pan gurgled a little as Gohan gently laid her back down in her bed. Pan's arms instinctively wrapped around her mini blanket, which was lying in a small heap waiting for her return. Gohan stayed to watch her for a few seconds until she finally fell asleep. Seeing this, his arms reached in for the larger blanket and gently tucked her in without waking her. He stayed a few more seconds gazing on her small frame as she slept peacefully. He then quietly turned away and made his way to his and Videl's room.

He quietly undressed and dressed into his pyjama bottoms and quietly entered his side of the bed, next to his wife. Videl was only half awake now, and smiled as she saw him climb in next to her. Gohan smiled too upon noticing that she was slightly awake.

"Hey, you finally done working?" she asked with a faint smile, in a quiet faint tone of voice. Gohan grinned at her.

"Ye I'm done Videl! I was just putting our princess back to sleep!" he replied with a smile on his face to match Videl's.

"So I heard!" Videl murmured. And Gohan could tell with her light tone that she was referring to Pan's previous super-sonic belch.

"She gets that from you, you know!" he said, lightly cocking his brow. Videl sighed and leaned into his chest.

"Yeah! I know!" She sighed as she fell asleep in his arms. Gohan gave a light laugh as he too fell asleep with both his arms around her. And all was quiet within the son house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse!

x-x-x

**Alright how was it? I really need to know that I'm not just wasting my time with this thing! I need reviews big time! I just want too know if im doing a good job or not!**

**Anyway thanks for reading at least! And if you can… R&R :O**


	6. Mistletoe

**A.N/: Wow! Its been a while, say… about 9-months?**

**For starters I'd like to say I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time i'm as pissed with myself as i'm sure some of this story's viewers are with me. But I make this solemn pledge to update at least once a month at the least, from now on! And to say i'm sorry here's a late Christmas special to keep the festive cheers up!**

**-I do not own DBZ cus it's too awesome to be owned by me!**

** -**Mistletoe-

It was the Orange-Star-High Christmas party and all was well. All around the room there were students and teachers alike chatting and laughing together all of them having a good time for the festive season. Gohan and Videl were hanging together, both enjoying each other's company.

"How're you enjoying this party so far?" Gohan asked.

"Well at first the idea of a student teacher Christmas party sounded pretty lame at first Gohan. Videl confessed. "But I gotta say it's a lot more enjoyable then I thought it would be!" Gohan laughed.

"so your glad you decided to come then?" Gohan grinned. Videl nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm also glad that you came with me to." Videl smiled up at him, Gohan turned slightly red. He was about to say something when…

"THE SNACK TABLE IS NOW OPEN!" one of the hosts called out. Gohan turned his head to the food table then back to Videl with a puppy-dog expression. Videl laughed.

"Go on then! I'll wait here" she laughed at his grateful expression as he made a quick beeline towards the food table where a number of students had already gathered. Videl smiled and shook her head. When it came to Gohan and food, there was just no stopping him. She kept watching after him until…

"Hey Videl!"

"Gyah!" Videl yelped in surprise and turned to face Erassa, her best friend, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and almost given her a heart attack. "Erassa what do you want?" Videl scowled. Erassa giggled. She knew that Videl hated people sneaking up on her, as far as she knew, only Gohan, herself and possibly Sharpener were the only ones who could get away with it without waking up two feet underground and that's what made it all the more fun.

"Come on Videl, I wanna show you something!" she grabbed Videl's arm and led her to the lower section of the hall.

"Erassa what is this!?" Videl asked in a suspicious tone.

"Just look!" Erassa pointed. Videl turned her head to where she was indicating and then she saw it and her eyes widened, down the hallway it was, Marker and Pen with their lips locked together in a tight embrace. Above their heads Videl spotted a clump of mistletoe held tightly in Pen's hand. Videl joined with the applause that followed soon after the two broke apart and watched as Pen made her way over towards them.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that!" Pen grinned breathlessly as she passed the mistletoe to Erassa with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah! Way to go, Girl!" Erassa cheered for her, Videl smiled too. It had hardly been a secret that Pen had harbored feelings for Marker and Marker obviously felt the same way too.

"Thanks!" she grinned "I'm just gonna go and re-join Marker, maybe give him an extra Christmas gift!" and she turned and walked away. Videl turned back to her friend.

"So what was that?" she asked in a surprised and amused tone.

"That was the power of mistletoe and Christmas, my good friend!" Erassa grinned smugly. "It does wonders and is totally irresistible! Pen asked me to bring some over for the party so I naturally complied!" she squealed. Videl rolled her eyes, Erassa could be such a kid sometimes. "Here." Erassa passed the mistletoe to Videl. "You should totally try it out on Gohan! That would sure make yours and his Christmases come true, I bet!" Videl flushed a violent shade of red.

"What!? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Videl gasped and threw the mistletoe back to her.

"Sure you don't." Erassa smirked catching the clump of grass. "Suit yourself then." She shrugged. "I'm gonna go use this on Sharpie instead then." She giggled and left to try and find her blonde classmate. Leaving Videl in a small state of stupor.

She pushed and weaved her way through the crowd until she spotted him chatting with Pencil and Rula. She nodded to herself, placed the mistletoe on a table behind her and then headed straight for him.

Just after she left the table, Gohan happened to walk by after finishing a good helping of Christmas cake.

"hmm. I wonder where Videl went?" Gohan scratched his head. That was when out the corner of his eye, he spotted it on the table.

"Mistletoe?" Gohan wondered as he picked up the festive leaf.

He didn't remember seeing one of these anywhere in here .He then spotted Videl not to far away; making light conversation with some of her other friends and his eyes then drifted back to the mistletoe and a devious smile then formed onto his lips.

"Erassa quit dragging me already!" Sharpener yelled at the blonde wrenching his arm out her grasp. "if you want to tell me something tell me now!"

Erassa grinned at him in a strange way, making the sports-star feel slightly nervous.

"I only brought you here for one thing Sharpie…" Erassa purred as she reached behind her back for the mistletoe. "and that's for…" She paused, her eyes widened.

"…for?"

Erassa turned to the table for the mistletoe but it was gone. The girl looked to the crowd with an angry face.

"ALRIGHT! WHO TOOK THE MISLETOE!? IT WAS MY TURN!" Erassa yelled getting almost everybody's attention. Sharpener suddenly noticing something, smirked and turned Erassa's head to her right where a crowd was whooping and cheering. At the crowd's center were Gohan and Videl. The boy held the clump of mistletoe above his head as he leaned in and kissed the girl passionately. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's and Gohan wrapped his around her waist dropping the mistletoe. Erassa and Sharpener then joined in with the round of applause until they finally broke apart.

Erassa was shocked. Gohan took the mistletoe and used it on Videl? Beside her Sharpener laughed and joined in with the applause.

"Didn't think he had it in him! Way to go Nerd-Boy!"

Gohan smiled down at Videl. "Merry Christmas Videl." He whispered. Videl beamed up at him her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Merry Christmas Gohan."

**Okay hope that somewhat made up for my lateness, (Probably not) but still up next is a New-Years special, which will be up by the 2****nd**** of January at the latest! [I promise!] so until next year, have a good one! And please R&R (I missed receiving your comments!)**


	7. The New Year

Ha ha! I did it! And on time to! Even if it's a bit shorter than usual it still counts as a new-years special, even if it is slightly late. But I hope y'all like it anyways! :D p.s. sorry if the title sucks, I really couldn't think of anything clever this time! Also I learnt how to apply horizontal rulers to my updates so things should look a little neater now! :)

**-I don't own dbz so yeah… don't sue me okay?**

* * *

The best years are the years with you

It was the new-years-eve party over at the Erassa residence. Erassa's parents had gone out to celebrate giving her full permission for her to host a new-years party for her .High friends. Within the structure

Gohan was settled comfortably on one of the many couches in Erassa's living room. According to the live TV coverage of the Satan. City New-Years celebration, it was only a few minutes until the New Year. Gohan was looking forward to the next year, he had already had one of the greatest years he could remember and he couldn't wait to see what the New Year would bring. Whatever it brought he would always be happy so long as he was with Videl, she was the spark that truly lit up his life and he would not have it any other way.

'Ah… Think of the devil and she shall appear.' Gohan smiled as he suddenly spotted her making her way to join him on the couch.

Videl smiled warmly towards Gohan and planted herself down next to him and leaned in on his side affectionately. Gohan nodded to her and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." Videl smiled and snuggled in closer to Gohan while he gently wrapped his arm round her side. "You having a good time?"

"Yeah." Gohan nodded "Erassa really knows how to throw a party!" Videl nodded in agreement. When it came to party organization, Erassa was top –notch, she just couldn't be beaten when it came to celebrating. And this new years party was nothing short of excellence. Gohan looked back at Videl. "So, has this year been as much as a good year for you as it has been for me?" Videl giggled slightly to herself. The year had definitely been a more enjoyable one then any of the other past years. Ever since the Christmas party of the year before, she had had unquestionably one of the best years of her life. During that year she and Gohan had become what was known as an "official" couple, though they just referred to themselves as friends with benefits whenever someone would ask about it.

Which was true, Videl thought. There was a great deal of added benefits that came with having Gohan as a boyfriend. They had spent a good amount of the year exploring just about all of them together, the thought of which made Videl turn a great shade of red.

"Yeah" Videl nodded and squeezed Gohan a bit tighter. "It's been the best."

"and its only gonna get better." Gohan held her affectionately closer. Videl smiled back at him, and their eyes met and they shared a moment of silence among the partying crowd. Blue met onyx, they both instinctively moved their heads closer to each other, their lips barely a centimeter apart…

"HEY!" yelled Erassa from atop Sharpeners lap, causing the teens to instantly and regretfully pull their heads apart. "The countdown is starting!" she exclaimed drawing everyone's attention to the screen.

"TEN…" Everyone chorused…

"NINE…"

"EIGHT…"

"SEVEN…" Gohan turned back to Videl…

"SIX…" Videl turned her head back to Gohan…

"FIVE…"

"FOUR…" He leaned in…

"THREE…" She leaned in…

"TWO…"

"ONE!!!" Their lips millimeters apart…

"HAPPY-NEW-YEAR!!!" the room exploded with cheers and whoops. Amidst it all Gohan and Videl were sharing a deeply passionate kiss. As they slowly pulled apart, they could see it in each other's eyes. In each other's eyes they could see the love that was residing within. They could see the care they had for them, and they could see just how much the other meant to them and how they would never want to be with anyone else just from their eyes and to them, it meant the world.

"Happy new year Videl."

"Happy new year Gohan." And she leaned in to him again and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She had no doubt that this year would be just as great as the last and as the rest, which would follow.

* * *

**Kay hope that was a good update for you guys, and at that, I just say I'll post about 2 more updates later this month at least so look out for them, cant say when cus deadlines just add pressure unto me and I don't work well under pressure…**

**Oh and please drop a review I enjoy reading them and replying back, its good fun. And I hope you all have a great 2010! :D**


	8. Beginings

******Edit: sorry! I posted the unedited version of this chapter 1st by mistake. so hopefuly I managed to get this edited version up before anybody read the wrong one! :S**

**I'm back again! This time with a 2 and a half page oneshot! That's right! Thanks to a convenient snow day, I was able to finish this story that had been on my to-do list for a very long time! So I really hope you like it!**

**It's a slight AU about what if Gohan and Videl first met as kids. Inspired by ****Kisakuns**** deviantart drawing. (she'll know the one! ;] ) and I thought it turned out great, so read and enjoy!**

**-I of course do not own Dragonball, I do however own a cool Pacman mug! :D**

* * *

The start of a Bond

One day Videl Satan was sitting at a table in orange star pre-school eating her lunch. It was her first day of school and already she was already starting to like it there a lot, everyone she had met in her class seemed relatively nice and friendly especially Erassa, a girl who she had met in the first 10 minutes of the day. She was very nice to her.

Videl was looking out at the colorful playground, at all the other kids running and playing. But in far of area of the playground, she noticed a small group of boys kicking and shouting in the sandbox. This struck her as odd. Videl went over to investigate; as she got closer she could hear their yells getting clearer and clearer.

"You freak!" one of them was shouting.

"Go back to the zoo you monster!" said another.

As Videl got closer still she could hear a crying sound coming from the middle of the group, Videl dashed towards them.

"Hey! What do you guys think your doing!" she yelled at them. The 3 five-year-old boys turned and sneering at her.

"What does it look like were doing, dummy!" one of them scoffed, "we're just showing this freak…" he nodded his head to a black haired boy behind him huddled on his side with a mix of sand, tears and light bruises along his face. "…Who the bosses are around here!" he finished looking smug. Videl frowned.

"Let me guess… that would be you three dorks?" she said sarcastically. The boy's faces instantly darkened.

"Oho!" the middle boy smirked in response papping his fists together, "do we have to teach you as well?" he scoffed. "Go home and play with your dollies!" he made out to shove Videl down, but to his surprise, Videl parried his arm shove and then proceeded to trip him over from behind, making him fall face first into the dusty sand.

"You dumb dummy head!" the second of the bullies screamed and ran towards Videl flailing his fists in rapid motion. Videl ducked beneath his reach then elbowing him sharply on the leg it wasn't a hard strike, but it was enough to knock the boy over next to his other downed companion.

The last of the bullies was stood there rooted to the spot in a mixture of shock and fear unsure of what to do next. Videl sent him a harsh glare.

"Well? Do you want to see first hand what the kid of can do?" the boy's eyes widened in fear. He knew exactly who was, the top Martial artist in the world (since Goku) and if she was his daughter then that would mean…

The boy screamed and ran as far away from Videl as he could get dragging his downed companions with him.

Videl nodded in self-satisfaction. Finally she turned back to the boy she had been defending who had now found the strength to pick him up, and was now staring at her in a state of awe.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Videl beamed, instantly washing away the ferocious aura which she had been emitting just a few seconds ago.

"Y-yes! Thank you very much!" the boy smiled back wiping the remaining sand and grit off his face.

"No problem! Its what I do!" Videl nodded.

"How did you learn to fight like that? I've never seen anyone else fight that good before, except my daddy!" the boy asked in Wonder. Videl waved her hand away and smirked modestly.

"Oh that? Those were just some tricks I learned from my daddy! He's a top martial artist! Videl chuckled in pride.

"Woah! That's awesome!" the boy awed.

"I know! And someday I'm going to become a greater fighter than he is! You'll see!" Videl nodded with determination. The boy just stood there in further awe and admiration.

"Oh, yeah… what were those dorks picking on you for anyway?" Videl asked. The boy's face lightly darkened in sadness.

"Well its because…" he started fidgeting

"Because what? Tell me!" Videl chirped keenly interested.

"Because of…" he fidgeted even more. Truthfuly he didn't really want to show her, it was the reason why everyone stayed away from him and thought him to be a freak of some sort. It was what harshly made him different from everybody else. He was really starting to like this girl and really wanted to be friends with her but he knew she wouldn't want to be friends with him after seeing it. But he knew he had to show it her, otherwise she would find out the hard way and that would be even worse. 'It had to be done.' he reasoned. No if's or but's.

"Hey! Because of what?" Videl shouted in excitement snapping him out of his brooding thoughts. "Come on tell me!" He could see that this girl really had a thing for big secrets. So he reluctantly ceased prolong his secret.

"…Because of this." The boy glumly finished. At that a brown rope like thing unfurled from the back of his shirt and then gently rose in a slight "S" shaped inclination, it was attached to the boy under the back of his pants and was covered in light brown hair.

Videl couldn't believe her eyes. She stared in wonder at the thing protruding from the boys back. The boy just looked at her with sad eyes, waiting for her run and scream names at him... Just like everybody else.

"Is that a…" Videl stared loosing her breath a bit, pointing at it. "A…a tail?" He nodded; bracing him for the harsh words, which he was, sure, would follow.

"Its so… so…" Videl breathed.

'Here it comes…' the boy clenched his eyes shut not wanting to see her look of disgust which he was sure would appear on her face.

"So cool!" Videl squealed. Her eyes sparkling in awe.

The boy's eyes blinked open in surprise. "Cool?" he almost couldn't believe what he just heard.

"It's the coolest thing ever!" Videl ran behind him to get a better look at it. "Its so soft and fury!" she exclaimed gently stroking it.

"You don't think it's freaky?" He asked still not believing what he was hearing.

"No way!" Videl turned back to face him. She could tell from his eyes that he was truly happy with her reaction towards it and that her reaction was far from similar to the ones he had received from other people. "Is that why those dorks were bullying you? He nodded slowly.

"I had it tucked in my shirt but when I was playing in the sandbox, I tripped and it accidentally slipped out. Those three bullies saw it before I could hide it again." He looked towards his shoes. "Their reaction was hardly any different than anyone else's." He added glumly. "If they don't beat me up, then they just run away and call me freak. They hate me for it." His eyes almost began to water but he was able to hold back his tears. Videl looked at him with empathy.

"I see…" Videl nodded. Well its obvious isn't it!?" Videl's tone brightened up.

"Huh?"

"All those dumb kids! They just wont admit it!" Videl beamed at him. "they're just jealous of it! they're jealous of your tail!"

"Jealous?"

"Yep! Jealous!" Videl nodded. "they're just jealous that they don't have a cool tail like yours! I mean look at it! Its incredible!"

"Y-you really think so?" the boy's tone picked up.

Videl nodded vigorously. "Mm-hm. I know so!" the boys face turned from puzzlement to surprise and then to gleeful pride. He laughed happily and started wriggling his tail in fancy type maneuvers.

"Heh heh! It is pretty cool, isn't it?" He grinned

Videl smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. "uh-huh! I wish I had a tail just like that!" she cheered. They laughed, both as equally as hard as the other, the boy possibly more so as he was no longer feeling any shame for his tail he had with him.

They eventually calmed down, both of them still smiling at each other. The lunch bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break.

"Looks like class is starting now." Videl noted as she saw the kids of the playground start to head towards the school. "we should go in too." The boy nodded, with a grin still etched upon his face.

Before they went though, Videl smiling reached her hand towards the boy. "before I forget, my name's Videl by they way." The boy smiled back and shook her hand.

"My name is , pleased to meet you!" Videl smiled even more.

"Pleased to meet you too, Gohan!" she nodded. "hey do you want to sit with me in class? I can introduce you to Erassa! She's really nice!" Gohan's eyes sparkled even brighter than before.

"Sure! I'd love to!" and they made their way to class, hand in hand. And though neither of them knew it, a strong bond had been forged that day, a bond that would never be broken.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope that wasn't too long for you guy's and I hope you didn't find it too rambly/text-heavy.**

**Okay so do me a favor and drop in a ****Review**** and I'll see you guys on the next update!**

**TTFN! :D**


	9. Videl's first

**Kay sorry for the slow update, I had a load of rubish at home and at college to deal with so yeah I couldn't write much. But anyways most of my messes have been cleared up so I should be able to update at a steady rate now! :)**

**Note: this chapter was made for a contest entry, theme: 1st time.**

A/N: I don't own dbz but I got my own dragonball ball, so that's good enough!

* * *

Videl's first…

'She was ready. In three…two…one…'

"Kyah!" Videl rapidly thrust her cupped hands out in front of her. A tiny blue puffball of chi feebly burst from her hands but instantly disapitaded no more than 3 inches away from her hands.

Videl sagged her head in frustration. She had been trying non-stop to try and master the technique, but she just couldn't get the right level of control necessary to perform it. The fact that she was still struggling so much after weeks of her practice on the technique infuriated her to no end.

"That was a much better attempt than your last one, Videl!" Videl turned to her classmate/on-and-off mentor, Gohan. Gohan was never too shy to show his support for her during their training sessions together. All in all, Videl appreciated the constant attention Gohan endowed her with but sometimes his over eager compliments didn't help her resolve much when she herself knew that she was definitely making no progress with the technique at all. She tried to give him one of her confident smiles, the kind that gave the impression she was having no trouble at all and that she was close to nailing it, but she just couldn't muster the will to, smile and instead sank her head in defeat.

"I just can't do it Gohan! I'm trying my best that I can but I just cant do it!" Gohan was taken slightly aback. For as long as he had known Videl, she had never been the one to give up, especially when it came to training. He honestly did not know what to do in this situation. Feeling a bit of empathy for her frustration he gingerly rested his hand on her shoulder to try and at least reassure her.

"C'mon Videl! That's no way to talk, I know you can do it, you just gotta get the right feel for it that's all!"

"But I just can't get the feel for it, I can't do it on my own!" Videl sighed. Accepting this wasn't easy for her. "Please Gohan cant you give me just a little more help with it?" she looked up to him using her puppy-dog eyes (her trump card). Gohan groaned not expecting Videl to resort to her puppy eyes and being caught of guard he was powerless to resist.

"Alright fine." He sighed in defeat. Videl instantly beamed. "Even though the technique is one your supposed to develop on your own, I'll help you along." He said, moving round to help her.

"Thanks Gohan!" Videl smiled brightly pleased with her persuasion tactics. "So what is it your gonna do to help me? Are you gonna sho…AWP!" Videl yelped in surprise. Gohan had locked himself behind her. He put his hands over the back of hers, lacing his arm's along the back of her arms. He had his face rested on top her left shoulders so their faces were now side-by-side.

"Wha-What are you doing Gohan?" Videl stuttered trying to ignore the heat rushing towards her cheeks.

"I'm helping you by guiding you through it the 'physical way'!" Gohan stated calmly. Clearly not sensing anything awkward about the position they were in.

"O…okay…" Videl nodded as she let Gohan guide her hands to a cupped position to her bottom right.

"Okay, can you spread your legs a little bit more, Videl…?" Videl flushed a furious shade of red. "…And now try to gather as much of your chi as you can towards your hands." After calming down a bit, Videl complied. She focused as hard as she could, feeling the ki flowing through her. Then she gathered as much as she could manage to her hands.

"Alright good, but your gonna need just a bit more." Gohan steadily encouraged. Monitoring Videl's ki pattern Videl knotted her brow in deep concentration. Trying her very best to draw what extra energy she could spare from within her.

"Alright that's it! That's enough." Gohan stated half a minute later. "Now just hold the position and let it stabilize for a minute." Videl nodded, still blushing slightly holding the position and trying to ignore the additional tingling sensation she was getting from having Gohan's arm's wrapped around her.

"Alright get ready, Videl!" Gohan instructed about half a minute later. "Get ready, cus at this part you gotta put all you got into pushing your ki forwards! Got it?"

"Yeah I got it!" Videl nodded, now one hundred percent focused for the final result.

"On three, okay?" Videl nodded again.

"Okay…" Gohan nodded.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

"HAH!" Videl yelled, thrust her arms alongside Gohan's, in front of herself again in a cupped position, putting everything she had into this final shot. A small blue bolt of ki instantly appeared between her hands, and instead of disapitating like the last one, it streaked out in a thin beam and smashed part of a small boulder to pieces before disappearing.

"Alright Videl!" Gohan cheered finally letting go of Videl and admiring the now shattered boulder. "You did it! You did your first Kamehameha!" Gohan beamed proudly at her.

"Y-yeah!" Videl panted, out of breath, still trying to ignore the warm feeling she had felt from Gohan's 'physical' training method but otherwise pleased.

"Alright, you wanna grab a bite to eat? I think Mom's just finished cooking!" Videl laughed finally having regained his energy. Gohan's stomach clock was never wrong.

"Sure I'd love too!" they both made their way back to the house. Videl had definitely enjoyed today's training session, and she definitely enjoyed having Gohan for a teacher. 'Who knows?' She thought with a light blush. 'Maybe she could get Gohan to give her some more physical training again sometime…

* * *

**So... Videl's first kamehameha! Pretty good idea, yes? No? Maybe? Well anyway…**

**I hope this update was alright for you guys, I'll try to update again asap, if not the next update will most likely be a vallentines special. And so don't be afraid to drop a review, I enjoy reading them all and so… TTFN!**


	10. VSpecial

**My V-Day special is here, as promised. Its another pre-school themed drabble cus kiddy love is easier to write about, next chapter i'll make them older okay? So read and enjoy plz:**

* * *

Be mine

"Are you sure about this mommy?"

"I'm positive Gohan."

"But what if she doesn't like it?" Gohan asked for the fifteenth time, today. Chichi smiled warmly down at Gohan, they were walking to Orange-Star pre-school with Chi-Chi holding Gohan's hand guiding him to the school gates. It was February the fourteenth, Gohan was feeling unusually nervous about today. Of course to Chi-Chi it was perfectly understandable.

"She will like it Gohan, you put a lot of time and effort into making it for her. I'm sure she will love it."

"She will?" Gohan asked, still unsure.

"Definitely." Chi-Chi assured. Gohan's spirits rose instantly with a smile growing on his lips.

"Thanks, mommy!" Chi-Chi beamed. They made their way through the gates and onto the edge of the playground. Gohan quickly scanned the area.

"There she is!" Gohan pointed in front of him.

"Alright then, go on then, son!" Chi-Chi nodded giving a light pat on the back for encouragement.

"Okay! Bye mommy!" Gohan darted straight for her, determined to get the task over and done with as soon as he could. He could feel the butterflies whizzing in his stomach. Despite the assurance from his mother, he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous about giving it to her.

Finally he reached her with a steady hand he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Videl!" Videl turned to see who it was.

"Oh hey Gohan!" she greeted "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." Gohan smiled "Are you?"

"I'm well too, Gohan!" Videl nodded.

"Good!" Gohan smiled a bit. Now seemed like the right time to do it he decided.

"Kay… Um Videl, I k-kinda wanted to give you s-something…"

"Oh? What is it Gohan?" Videl's interest perked up a bit in curiosity, her full attention was directly focused on Gohan. Gohan could feel the tension inside him rising to its peak; he had to get it over and done with quickly.

"I wanted to give you this." From his back pocket, Gohan pulled out a red enveloped card and held it towards her with both hands. "Its for you." Gohan quietly added, trying to hide his blush while avoiding eye contact.

Videl gently took the card from his hands and slowly opened the envelope. Inside was a card. A large red heart shaped leaf had been stuck on the front cover, inside the message written in golden colored ink read:

Videl

Please Be My Valentine

Love Gohan

And underneath the message was a flower that had been carefully tied to the inside of the back-cover. It was the most beautiful flower Videl had ever seen. It was a beautiful shade of sky-blue with tiny silver spots all around the 5 petal edges. Videl carefully undid the knot holding in the flower. She then took the flower and gently tucked it above her left pigtail. She looked gratefully back at Gohan who was still staring at his shuffling feet.

"D-do you like it?" he mumbled, "I m-made it cus I th-thought that…" Videl suddenly glomped him, cutting him of in mid-sentence. Gohan was stunned; he hadn't expected anything close to this sort of reaction. From her

"I love it." she whispered.

"Y-you do?" Gohan stuttered, suddenly feeling face heat up a bit.

"I do." Videl pulled away and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Gohan's face lit up instantly. Once he calmed down the bell rang, signaling the start of the school day.

"G-Guess we better head to class…"Gohan smiled slightly while nodding his head in the schools direction.

Videl beamed. "Yes, we should." She then locked her arm around Gohan's causing his blush to return once more. "You can be my valentine today as well okay?" Videl smiled sweetly.

"O-okay." Gohan smiled back at her with his famous Son-grin. "I'll be your valentine Videl!"

And as they headed arm in arm into class, a proud, beaming Chi-Chi warmly smiled at the scene grateful for the fact she had brought a video camera with her.

* * *

**Short & sweet just how I like them! To any viewers your Valentines Day goes/went well for you, & feel free to R&R**


	11. A Grimm fairytale

**Presenting a fairytale parody inspired by reading a childrens book of fairytales while drinking a can of coke; such an insane combination!**

**A:N/ the following is a fan-based parody. The Princess & Frog story belongs to its original creator; who ever he is (brothers Grimm) please support the official release!**

* * *

The Princess & The Ape

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, lived king Hercule and his beautiful daughter, Princess Videl. They lived in a small kingdom surrounded by lush forests.

The forests were vast and teemed with beautiful flowers. Videl would often visit the forest whenever she was bored and spend hours wandering through them admiring natures beauty but never straying to far from the castle grounds.

One day, while wandering the forests, Princess Videl accidentally tripped over a low tree root. She wasn't hurt, but unfortunately as she fell her dragonball fell out her pocket and started to roll away deeper into the woods the dragonball was her most prized possession which she kept with her at all times, she couldn't bear to loose it. And so she immediately chased after it. The ball kept rolling deeper and deeper into the forest but Videl did not give up the chase she kept on pursuing until she finally caught up with the ball. Relived she quickly re-pocketed the ball and decided to head home. She looked around for the forest edge that would lead her back home, but she couldn't see it. She was in a part of the forest she had never been before all the trees were dauntingly similar to each other, she had no way of knowing which way she had come from, she had no way of knowing which way was out. She was lost.

The reality of being stuck in the forest and never being able to find a way home or see her father again, caused the princess to breakdown and cry. She wept up against a tree for what seemed like hours until…

"Why are you crying, princess?" The princess looked up to where she just heard the voice and to her surprise, saw a hairy brown monkey hanging from a nearby tree, curiously looking at her.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, in confusion.

"I said why are you crying?" the monkey repeated.

"I-I'm crying because i'm lost in this forest and I can't find my way back home to the castle!" the princess replied, trying to hold back her tears.

"I can help you find your way back." The monkey offered.

"You can?" the princess asked, almost not believing it

"Yes, I can" the monkey confirmed. "But in return, you must promise to let me eat at your table, sleep in your bed and receive from you, a goodnights kiss, agreed?"

"Yes yes, I promise!" the princess instantly agreed, without taking the terms of the offer much consideration. The monkey nodded

"Okay then, follow me." And the monkey guided the princess through the dense forest. Not long passed, and the trees were getting lighter and lighter, until the princess could finally see the forest edge and the castle in the distance. She was so excited, she immediately ran straight towards the castle, leaving the monkey far behind.

The princess safely made it back to the castle and to her father, who had been worried sick but overjoyed to have her home safely.

They were enjoying their dinner, when a voice was heard echoing in the castle.

"Princess, let me in, I have not forgotten your promise!" the princess paled, remembering the promise.

"Daughter, who is that at the door?" the king asked looking inquisitively at her. Seeing it pointless to try and lie to her father, the princess explained everything that had happened in the forest and how the monkey had led her home.

After hearing his daughter's explanation, the king was a bit surprised, but seemed to understand the situation completely.

"I see…" he nodded. "…Well then you had best go let him in then, shouldn't you?"

"What?" The princess had not expected her father to take the monkeys side, she had hoped he would have called a servant to shoo the monkey away. But that did not seem to be the case.

"You made a promise to him, Videl." He explained. "As bizarre as it may be, he still helped you out of the forest, and showed you the way home, keeping his end of the bargain. It is only proper, that you fulfill yours. The Satans do not go back on their word, no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." She nodded.

With a heavy heart, she headed towards the main doors to let the monkey in. Opening the doors, the monkey smiled and let himself in, and followed Videl back to the dining room, making no comment of complaint to the princess leaving him behind earlier.

At the dinner table the monkey shared his meal with the princess, shoveling as much food as he could into his small mouth but while still leaving an equal portion for the princess, although she seemed to had lost her appetite. The king, on the other end of the table calmly ate his meal, saying nothing.

Late after dinner, the princess reluctantly carried the monkey up to her bedroom to sleep on her bed. She had hoped the king would agree to simply let him sleep in a guest room, but he firmly, again reminded her of her promise, and to keep to it, no matter what.

In her room she put the monkey down on her queen sized bed. The monkey instantly made himself comfortable, folding his arms out behind his hairy head and his tail hanging loosely over the bedside. Without uttering a word of complaint, the princess retreated to her on suite bathroom to change into her nightgown, secretly hoping that the monkey would have fallen asleep and forgotten about her third promise before her return.

Finally changed, the princess returned to her room. She saw the monkey still in her bed, with its eyes closed, seemingly asleep. As quietly as she could, she crept towards the bed, not wanting him to wake up and remember the last promise. Just as she was climbing into the bed…

"Princess, I have not forgotten your third promise." The monkey calmly said. The princess paled. "I would like a goodnight kiss, please." The monkey calmly stated, awake with its eyes on her.

The princess swallowed hard, inwardly cursing herself for making such a stupid agreement. Seeing no way out of it, she reluctantly bent over the monkey, and planted a quick kiss on the monkey's puckered lips.

"Thank you princess." The monkey gratefully smiled, "Goodnight." And with that the monkey turned over in the bed and fell asleep. The princess meekly climbed into her side of the bed, hoping to try and get to sleep, hoping that the monkey had just been a bad dream.

The princess awoke the next day, feeling slightly dizzy. She then remembered the monkey lying in her bed; she reluctantly turned round to his side of the bed, expecting to see its smug sleeping form, lying there.

But instead of coming face to face with a hairy ape, she instead came face to face with a torso. Looking up, she saw the torso belonged to a man, the most handsome man she had ever seen, sitting in the area of the bed where the monkey had been sitting, smiling warmly at her. The man had black spiky hair with deep onyx eyes.

The princess was pretty surprised to say the least.

"Who are you?" the princess asked warily. The man smiled.

"Princess." He said, his voice sounding exactly like the monkeys. "Its me. The monkey."

"The monkey?"

"Yes, I am prince Gohan, I was the monkey. But now, thanks to you, I am free."

I did?" questioned the princess, almost not believing it. "But… how?"

"A long time ago…" explained the prince, " the wicked witch Frieza, put a curse on me, turning me into a monkey. The only way for the curse to be broken was for a beautiful princess to willingly let me eat with them, sleep in their bed and then kiss me goodnight. Ugly as I was, you still fulfilled your promise to me, so thanks to you I'm human again" the prince smiled warmly at her. "So thank you."

The princess smiled back at him, feeling happy to have helped the prince. When the king heard of this he too felt happy for the prince and offered him a place to stay in the castle.

Over the time that followed the prince and princess became good friends, and it wasn't much longer until the two were happily married to one another

And so they both lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

**Not too bad for a parody story Right? and incase any of you reviewers feel like pointing out that a monkey is not an ape, don't bother, I already know. :S other than that, please tell me what you think of this one, and I may consider making some more fairytale parodys in the future! :)**


	12. Staring Contest

**Quick drabble I came up with, it sounded good so I decided to write and publish it! R&R plz**

* * *

A Different Kind of Staring Contest

Gohan and Videl were staring intently at each other neither one of them blinking, siting opposite each other, no more than one inch apart. Both were staring deeply into the others eyes, niether of them saying a word. Then without warning they both slowly leaned towards each other, bringing their faces closer together still niether of them blinking, niether of them backing down. Their faces were so close, just over a hairs width apart.

Their lips finally met, both the relaxed into the kiss as their eyes drooped to a close and their arms encircled around the others waist.

A minute or so later, the two teens came up for air and pulled apart, with satisfied grins on their faces.

"I win." Gohan triumphantly smiled. "Your eyes closed before mine!".

"Hmph, you just got lucky, you closed your eyes only a split second after me." Videl pouted.

"And how would you know that, if your eyes were closed?" Gohan asked with a sly smirk.

"Because...."

"Just because!" Videl defiantly retorted crossing her arms, putting on a fake pout. "Besides I let you win that one anyway!"

"Oh…? Is that a call for a rematch?" Gohan smirked.

"Maybe… best 6 out of 11?" Videl smirked, her competetive flair starting to rise.

"Alright then," Gohan agreed "Same rules as last time? Maximum distance 12 inches apart from each other, and about 2 minutes of 'physical contact' allowed?"

"How about we knock it up to 4 minutes?" Videl winked. Gohans face lit up.

"Alright then 4 minutes it is!" Gohan grinned. "First one to close their eyes loses."

They sat back in position, their faces 12 inches apart.

"Ready?" Gohan smiled.

"Ready!" Videl nodded and grinned.

"Okay… Ready, Set, GO!"

* * *

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, had a load of junk I had to deal with…**

**More updates soon… I promise!**


	13. Fight for her

**Kay back again, I got a load possitive feedback from my last update, so in celebration I put in a little extra effort into the next update and made it slightly longer than ussual. Not too pleased with the title, might change it in the future but its alright, for now.**

**It's another pre-school fic hopefuly youl enjoy it, and if you do, drop me a review! :D**

* * *

For Videl

Orange Star Preschool during lunch-break, young Gohan and Videl were both hard at work in the sandbox.

"Okay, just keep it upright, Gohan." Videl instructed as Gohan carefully molded the walls of their structure. "Now hold it steady, the sticks almost in…"

"I've got it, its ready." Gohan assured using his hands to stabilize the column of sand, while Videl, as carefully as she could, impaled the column's center with a long stick. Making sure not to push in to strong, as to make the sides crumble.

"Almost got it…"  
"Just a little more, Videl…"

"There!" Videl cheered triumphantly as she felt the base of the stick hit the firm sand floor beneath their structure. The pillar of sand Gohan had kept steady for Videl now encased the stick in a perfect cylinder shape.

Videl took a step back to admire their creation. Their sand castle, stood proudly, in the center of the sandbox. It had four cylinder turrets at each of its corners. Each of the turrets had the top half of the stick used to structure them poking out the top. Gohan was busying himself on gently smoothing away any of the lumpy bits of sand around the edges. Videl couldn't help but feel a little self pride for hers and Gohan's work.

"Okay so what should we do next?" Gohan asked, after he finished dusting of the turret.

"I don't know," Videl thought. "It looks really good already, except for bits of the sticks poking out the corners. What can we do about them?"

"Why don't we turn them into flags by sticking on leaves?" Gohan suggested. "Every castle has Flags!"

"Great idea!" Videl beamed. "You can go get leaves for the flags, and I'll try and draw doors and windows on the walls."

"Yeah!" Gohan cheered. "Then our castle will be the greatest!" he eagerly, rushed of towards the trees, in search of leaves. Videl giggled at his enthusiasm as she watched him sprint away. She turned her attention back to the castle, and began to carefully etch the doors and windows onto the sandy walls.

"Hey dummy!" a voice called at her. Videl turned to see a group of boys she instantly recognized. It was the three bullies, she met when they were picking on Gohan on the day she first met him, Keith, Krod, and their leader Kirp.

"What do you losers want?" Videl crossed her arms, clearly displeased having to see the three of them again.

"We've just come back to take what's ours" Kirp sneered. "This is our sandbox, but you kicked us out, and now you and your little pet freak waltz in here like you own the place!"

"Don't call Gohan a freak, you ugly dork!" Videl flushed in anger, resisting the urge to floor all three of them. "Get out of here before I pound the snot outta the three of ya!" she said raising her fists in a threatening stance; Keith and Krod to flinched a bit. "This is not your sandbox!"

Kirp only smirked as if expect the exact reaction from her. "It is now…"

Before Videl could react or move in to bop him on the nose, a huge pair of arms grabbed her from behind, restraining her in a full nelson grip.

"Meet our new friend Mub!" he said, laughing triumphantly.

Mub was a chunky, five year-old, with thick arms and wide face, very tall for his age he was almost an entire head-height taller than Videl making it easy for him to hold her slightly above the ground.

"Put me down you Bum!" Videl angrily kicked and thrashed but she could not break free from his iron-like grip. The bullies cruelly laughed at her futile attempts.

"Well then, now that we re-own the place, you know what we gotta do…?" not waiting for an answer, Kirp and his two lackeys strutted towards Gohan and Videl's sandcastle. "We need to do some demolition!" he laughed as he and his friends (minus Mub) stomped and kicked at the castle until it became nothing more than a pile of sand and broken twigs.

"No!" Videl cried as she increased her struggles against Mub's grip. "You bunch of pigs!" she screamed "You cowards! Your all pathetic!" she yelled, in anger and frustration.

"Pathetic are we?" Kirp's face darkened. "Looks like you need to learn some respect!" he snapped his fingers. "Mub, teach her a lesson!" On that signal, Mub altered his grip on Videl. He brutally kicked away her legs, numbing them, and threw her to the ground. Videl landed hard, face first in the sand, but before she could get up and try to counter attack, Mub's huge foot rocketed into her gut, knocking the wind out of her with a yelp. Mub pressed his huge sole on her back pinning her to the floor. She lay on the ground unable to stand writhing in pain while the bullies triumphantly jeered and kicked sand in her face.

-Elsewhere-

Gohan was on a return trip from the trees, his arms loaded with red and yellow leaves, he even had a cluster griped in his tail.

"Wait until Videl sees these!" Gohan laughed happily, feeling very pleased with himself.

At the playground he noticed a small group of people near by the sandbox, but he couldn't see Videl. He suddenly felt a sense of worry and dread. He quickened his pace towards the sandbox, hoping to see a sign of reassurance that Videl was alright and was just calmly drawing on the sides of their castle. But as he got closer, he still couldn't see her, there was a beefy boy obscuring his full view of the sandbox. The people by the sandbox seemed to be laughing. He was a few feet away when he heard a girl's yelp come from the sand box.

"Videl!" he cried in worry, and rushed towards the sandbox, dropping the leaves behind. He reached the sandbox edge, his heart froze at the sight that lay before him, there was Videl lying on the floor bruises and sand all over her face, the beefy boy which had obscured his view of the box earlier, had his foot pressed against her back and opposite him were the 3 bullies that had once tormented him on his first day for his tail. The three of them, standing smugly on the wreckage of what was their once beautiful sand castle. Gohan was speechless.

"Well if it isn't the ugly freak boy!" Kirp sniggered. "What's with all them leaves? You building yourself a nest?" he mocked. Keith and Kerj guffawed behind him.

"Vi-Videl…" Gohan whispered, his voice shaking a few tears welled up in his eyes. His eyes were locked on her injured form.

"Ye-up!" The Kirp proudly nodded. "We had to dispose of your freak girlfriend, that's why we got Mub with us." He proclaimed happily.

"Yo-you hurt her…" Gohan's arms were shaking as a strange feeling inside him started to grow.

"Aww! Are you gonna cry? Did we hurt baby freaks body-guard?" He mocked. "Maybe you should take her away to your nest for pathetic losers and…"

"YOU HURT HER!" Gohan roared cutting Kirp off, mid sentence. Without hesitation, before any of the bullies could react, Gohan angrily charged blindly at Mub. He drove his fist into him at full force. Mub, completely caught of guard, was sent flying into a pile of mud 10 feet away. Keith, Kerj and Kirp were all dumb struck. Gohan glared at the remaining bully's, seething with anger. The three of them shrunk at his glare.

"D-don't hurt us!" Kirp screamed in terror. "W-we didn't mean any of that stuff we said!" he whimpered. "W-were sorry! Really, really sorry!" He stammered. "Right boys?" he turned around only to see Keith and Kerj had already fled the scene in terror.

"Okay. O-okay" Kirp stuttered, "I'm s-sorry! Y-you won't hurt me right? I-I-I never really thought you were f-freaky, I always th-thought you were c-cool and…"

"Leave!" Gohan roared. Kirp yelped in fear and ran away as far as his legs could carry him.

"G-Gohan…?" Videl had picked herself up from the ground and was now staring at Gohan in awe. Gohan nervously turned to Videl, his anger having disapitated, he now looked at Videl with nervous eyes, a little apprehensive for her reaction to his sudden burst of anger and power.

"That was amazing!" Videl cheered. "You really socked it to them good Gohan! You knocked that wide load outta the park!" She nodded to the unconscious Mub imbedded in the far-off puddle of mud.

"You thought it was amazing…?" Gohan was mildly surprised at Videl's reaction.

"Well, yeah! That was a super punch, you pulled off back there!" Videl complimented as she brushed sand out from her hair.

"It was…?" Gohan felt his face heat up from the praise he was suddenly receiving.

"Defiantly! You could be a great fighter, with strength like that!"

"Oh…" Gohan's face fell. "My mummy, doesn't like fighting…"

"She doesn't?" Videl asked, confused. "But I heard your daddy, was one of the worlds toughest fighters?"

"Yeah, he is." Gohan confirmed.

"But then why doesn't your mum like fighting?" Videl asked clearly confused.

"Cus once my dad fought against this bad guy a long time ago and he nearly died. Mummy says that fighting is dangerous and can get me badly hurt, like my daddy did." Gohan explained, "So she says its safe for me to stay away from fighting and then no-one will get hurt."

"That's silly." Videl snorted "If you don't fight, then whose gonna stop people from getting hurt by bad guys?"

"Huh?" Gohan looked at Videl confused.

"You fought against those bully's so they wouldn't hurt me anymore, and you saved me." She smiled

"I did?"

"You did." Videl nodded. "And…" Videl paused. She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, by the way Gohan." She smiled appreciatively.

"Heh, heh, no problem Videl." Gohan grinned, as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Too bad about the castle though…" Videl glumly turned to the ruined pile of sand and twigs that was once their castle. "It was such a nice castle to, it really was." Videl sighed sadly. "We worked so hard on it and now it's ruined." She hung her head in defeat. Seeing Videl sad, Gohan couldn't help feeling a sense of empathy, he wanted nothing more but to try and make her smile again…

"Well I guess we will just have to re-build, it then, wont we?" Gohan grinned.

"What?" Videl looked confusedly at Gohan.

"I said we will just have to rebuild it, but this time make an even better one than before!" Gohan grinned dertemindly.

"But how?" Videl asked confused, " We can't use the sticks to make the castle corners, they're all broken into little pieces" Gohan took a moment to think.

"Well, I kinda brought more leaves then we actually needed for the flags..." Gohan pointed to the pile of leaves he dropped from where he had been standing moments ago. "So I was thinking, this time, instead of a sand castle, we can make a leafy sand fortress?"

"A leafy sand fortress?"

"Yeah! We make a big square block of sand, and then we stick all the leaves in the sides, and it looks like an armored fort!" Gohan excitedly explained.

Videl's dumbfound look gradually turned to a smile, and then into a grin, and then into a look of determined and excitement.

"Yeah!" Videl cheered, maybe we can use the broken twigs as spikes for the roof to make it look extra tough and cool!"

"That would be awesome!" Gohan happily agreed.

"Alright, come on then," Videl's determination having fully returned. "Lets gather up those leaves and get to work.

Gohan smiled as he followed Videl's lead, maybe Videl was right about fighting or maybe she wasn't, Gohan wasn't sure. But one thing he was sure on was that he would do whatever he could to make Videl happy, whenever she needed him. And that to Gohan… was something worth fighting for.

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys liked it, im hoping it doesn't seem to rushed or rambly to you. If you liked it drop me a review, and if you have a story request, drop me a review stating a story theme youd like to see writen inthis series, and I will try and write it, and give your username a mention when posted. :)

**[don't worry Lilly-Sama, I havent forgoten your saiyaman request! :D]**


	14. Chptr Reqst: Saiyaman

**So it's been a few weeks since my last update, but the views & subscribers are starting too add up, I'm so pleased! I'm getting some good reviews too!**

**This story was made by request of LillySama, who wanted a oneshot story featuring The GREAT SAIYAMAN! So here it is especially for you Lilly! :)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

A Heroes Reward

"This is bad." A frustrated cop muttered from behind his car cover. A bank heist, in the middle of a crowded city. Outside the bank two of the thugs were keeping them at bay with their heavy weapons. They were out gunned and outmatched. It was all the cops could do to stall them, and wait for the Satan City Swat team to arrive, but they were still over a mile away.

"At the rate this things going, they'll have cleaned out the bank and escaped, before S.W.A.T arrives." He growled in frustration, firing at point-blank at the thugs to draw their attention away from the panicking crowds.

"Sounds like you could use some help." A bold voice suggested. The police officer turned round in surprise. There behind him was the green and black tunic wearing super hero, Saiyaman complete with his shades and white bandana, crouching out of sight behind the cop car with him. A confident smile was adorned on his face.

"Saiyaman, its you!" The cop breathed a sigh of relief, with saiyaman here; this whole situation would be solved in a couple minutes.

"Glad, you're here, Saiyaman. We've got a slight situation, going on at the bank." The chief explained.

"yes I can see that." saiyaman nodded, "do not worry, I will soon have this mess under control" he assured. The police chief simply nodded in agreement and with that saiyaman, visibly vanished in a green wisp.

Outside the bank the two thugs were, screaming verbal abuse at the cops taking cover, while carelessly firing their heavy SMG's at the cars. Had they been paying a bit more attention, they might have noticed the Green super hero's sudden appearance from behind, before either of them could detect his presence, a quick arm chop to the back of their necks knocked them down to the ground unconscious. The watching crowd screamed in applause as their hero again vanished and proceeded inside the bank.

Inside the bank, Brick impatiently watched as his two lackeys, busied themselves with the vault door, he knew it would be a while before the SWAT team would show up, and as long his the other two outside kept the cops busy, he was sure they would have no trouble with time he nodded in confidence as he listened to his men outside firing their guns with ease. Though all this didn't stop him from feeling a little paranoid. His only concern was the arrival of Saiyaman, if he showed up, and then the whole operation would be a complete failure.

"Are the charges set, yet?" he asked a little impatiently.

"They sure are, boss!" Kirp nodded. "Me and Mud here got 'em all set and wired on the door." Mud gave a beefy thumbs-up. "All ya gotta do is flip the switch. And it's open!" Kirp added as he and Mud hastily retreated from the vault door, neither of them wishing to get caught in the blast.

"Sweet." Brick smirked. "Open, Sesame." He laughed and flicked the detonation switch.

**BOOM!**

The explosion shook the foundation and echoed through the building. Where the vault door had once stood, there was now a huge gaping hole, with lumps of remaining metal surrounding it.

Brick excitedly strolled towards the now open, safe egar to get his hands on its contents. Had he still been alert as he had been earlier, he might have noticed the sound of gunfire from outside had inexplicably died down. But they didn't, as all three of them were to egar to obtain the vast fortune they were sure awaited them.

"Such a beautiful sight." Brick softly mused as he reached the hole shaped entrance. Inside money and gold were neatly packed in columns, covering the interior of the walls from view. "Alright lets get this money out of here!" The leader laughed in ecstasy as he greedily began to stuff wads of money into his sack. The others didn't join in…

"Come on guys, I cant be expected to stash all this cash myself!" Brick complained. He turned to look at his fellow crooks. His face instantly paled.

"Oh that's not fair…"

In standing before him, was the green, super hero in all his glory. Both his teammates lying unconscious at his feet, neither of them having known what hit them.

"Don't you ever take a break!" Brick whined in exasperation.

"Oh, no! Justice never sleeps!" The green hero declared with pride.

"Please don't tell me your gonna fling those stupid poses at me." The crook groaned. Fearing the worst, he'd rather locked in an insane asylum than be forced to listen to his speeches and his poses.

"Ha ha! No, not today, I'm on a tight schedule!" Saiyaman laughed shaking his head. "And my poses are not stupid!" He defiantly protested. Brick looked unimpressed.

"Anyway…" Brick edgily shifted the conversation, "Seeing as you're on a tight schedule… you know having to save the day 24/7, I'm sure you got somewhere else you'd rather be right now." He trailed on. "So I don't suppose, maybe you could just let me walk away from here, without the money even, and just forget this whole thing ever happened? And you can get back to whatever it was you were doing earlier." He looked hopefully at saiyaman. "What do ya, say?"

There was a short pause. Saiyaman seemed to be mulling it over. He then smiled, and then burst out laughing.

Seeing him laugh, Brick nervously smiled and laughed along too.

"So am I off the hook?" He asked at the laughing hero.

Saiyaman laughed a bit more, finally calming down. "Hahaha…. Yeah, no." he flatly responded.

"Dang it!" Brick sighed and was instantly floored by the green hero before he could think up a retreat.

xxxxxx

"I think someone's coming out chief." The young officer reported to the still on-scene cops. "I think its… yes! It is! It's Saiyaman! And he's got the crooks!" he cheered as Saiyaman, strolled through the bank doors, with the five would-be thieves tied-up, dragged behind him.

The watching crowd burst into a wild applause cheering for Saiyaman. The police officers quickly made their way over to saiyaman, hastily arresting the unconscious robbers. Following them was the 'Satan news' camera crew with female reporter, Cammy Perch.

"Great job saiyaman," the police chief complimented as he led a defeated and semi-conscious Brick away. "The city owes you once again, how will we ever repay you?"

"Yes Saiyaman!" Cammy eagerly added, "Being one of our city's top defenders, you have saved lives by the dozen and yet never has Satan city rewarded you once! Surely there must be some form of reward to be given for your efforts, don't you agree?" Cammy asked inquisitively.

"Ha-ha" Saiyaman gave a triumphant laugh. "No, I'm afraid not, Cammy!" Saiyaman smiled making the reporter blush at being on first-name terms with the cities hero.

"No thankyou's or rewards are necessary, for a hero needs none, I just do what I can to protect the people of this city." Saiyaman explained. "For as long as there is evil and danger a-foot, I shall not willingly stand-by and do nothing, not I…" he trailed off, jumping into a quick series of dramatic poses. "No not I, the Great Saiyaman!" he declared in joyous pride, in an inverted mantis pose.

Brick gave a weak groan of annoyance, where as the cop simply smiled contently, at the hero's samaratan-like, dedication. The TV, crew smiled in admiration, proudly catching his whole heroic speech on camera.

"And so until we meet again, take care, all of you." Saiyaman waved and took off to the sky at high speed. The cheers of the watching crowds followed him until he was finally out of sight.

Xxxxxxx

"And there you have it folks, the great Saiyaman has saved the day once again for the good people of Satan city. Never expecting thanks or praise, our heroic Samaritan has certainly earned the admiration of this fair city. I'm Cammy Red, and this has been Satan News."

-Blip! -

Switching off the T.V in her room, Videl sighed contently.

"Did you, see it?"

"I sure did," Videl smiled and turned to see the Great Saiyaman standing by her open bedroom window grinning broadly. "I'm guessing you're here for your reward?" Videl smiled as she slowly moved towards him.

"Of course, I am!" saiyaman smirked as Videl pulled up aside him.

"I thought…" Videl murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That the _Great Saiyaman, _needed no reward?" she slowly teased.

"Maybe he doesn't…" he laughed and removed his shades. "But I'm sure Gohan would happily accept any reward you can give me." Videl laughed as he pulled her in closer.

"Okay then." Videl brought her face level with Gohan's. "On the behalf of Satan City," she began, "I Videl Satan, would personally like to _thank you_ for all your hard work in saving this city." Gohan smiled as she continued. "Thank you Saiyaman." She inched her face closer to his. "Thank you Son-Gohan." She whispered. And with that she connected herself to his waiting lips. And the two both shared a deeply passionate and rewarding kiss.

Saiyaman, never needed any reward, or praise for his works, but Son Gohan, would gladly accept the thanks and praise of Videl Satan anytime. To him Videl's praise was worth the praise of the universe and that was a heroes reward.

* * *

**All right how was that, for a first request chapter? Let me know in a review, Kay? Also if you have any story request you would like to see appear in this series, (I.e.: Gohan Videl at university, becoming grandparents, story featuring Pan…) just let me know in a review, other than that, **

**TTFN! :D**


	15. Boyfriend Uses

Got bored, came up with this, so here!

Thanks for the reviews and story requests, but I'm sure there are a few more viewers out there with a story idea they'd like to see posted! So come on, you anonymous viewers! Give me more ideas to write about! : D

Productive Use

Videl and Erassa were enjoying a fun tour through the shopping mall.

"So…" Erassa bubbly giggled. "What's it like to have Gohan as a boyfriend?"

"It can be difficult, I can tell you that." Videl smiled in response. "I mean his eating habits are terrible, he's socially awkward most of the time when we go out on dates, he always expects me to be the one to make the first move…"

"Damn." Erassa awed. "Doesn't he know women like to be the ones taken by surprise?"

"Apparently not!" Videl laughed with her friend. "But still despite his few negatives, he manages to make up for it all in the end." she smiled.

"How so?" Erassa smirked.

"The same way yours does." She pointed behind her. They both smiled at a tired Gohan and Sharpener, overloaded with various shopping bags were desperately trying to keep in pace with them.

"Aren't we done yet?" An agitated sharpener groaned.

"There can't possibly be any clotheshops left! We've been through them all!" Gohan sighed in exhaustion.

"Oh don't worry, Gohan!" Videl giggled at seeing him so wiped out. "There's still at least 10 more shops for us to chose from!" Videl sent him a face splitting grin, which only raised the boys' anxiety.

"Videl look there's a sale down at MintLook! Come on!" She cheered as she and Videl rushed towards the next clothing stall.

"Women…" Sharpener groaned. It was all Gohan could do but nod his head in agreement as the two of them struggled to catch-up with thier girlfriends.

Being a human shopping packmule for your girlfriend is no laughing matter! It is a real condition that many males the world over suffer from. Show you care for the human packmules by posting a review about feeling sorry for Gohan & Sharpener! :D

Or just post a review anyway! I'm not too picky! :)


	16. Who needs a Reason?

**I know I promised a longer post in the next update, but I came up with this drabble while I was at work, and I had to write and post it ASAP. The real longer update, is in the works and will eventualy be posted on completion, just please don't kill me for having another short update! :(**

* * *

Just because

There he was, her husband sitting on the couch reading quietly like the handsom nerd he was. Swiftly and silently Videl pulled up beside him, quickly planting a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Gohan asked with a smile, as he set the book down on the side table.

"Just because." Videl giggled as she snuggled herself to his side, for comfort.

"Oh really?" Gohan arched his eyebrow with a smirk. Withouth warning he pulled her face to his, their lips locked in a pationate embrace.

A minute or so later, they pulled apart.

"And what was that for?" Videl asked with a breathless smile.

"Just because, because." Gohan cockily retorted. Videl laughed and pulled him in for another.

The real reason was simply just because she loved him.


	17. You have my heart

**While trying to get over my writers block for my oneshots, I sudenly came up with this quick drabble of a story. It sounded much better in my head then it does on paper! :)**

* * *

Keeper of thy heart

"Give it back, Videl." Gohan stared at Videl, with a serious expresion on his face.

"Give what back?" Videl replied calmly, smirking at Gohan.

"My heart. Give me back my heart Videl." Gohan replied, keeping the grin away from his face. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Gohan you know I cant do that, after all you still have mine and your in no hurry to give it back to me either are you?"

"Not until you return mine" Gohan coyly smirked.

"Then it's a stalemate." Videl grinned, she pulled him in kissing him on the lips.

"One that will have to last forever." Gohan laughed as he kissed her back.


	18. Pan's night Before Christmas

**Yee-ouch! A whole 6 months without updating! I feel so ashamed! XS **

**Hopefully this Christmas special will be the start of a more constant stream of updates for 2011 and will hopefully put you guys in a slightly more forgiving mood for my lateness. :D**

**-Don't own Dragonball, but it's on my Christmas-list though :D**

**The title sucks but I don't think the story is too bad. It's definitely festive in context… I think, R&R though, pls**

**-Don't own Dragonball, but it's on my Christmas-list though :D**

* * *

Pan's Night before Christmas

"Sleep well, sweetie." Videl cooed her daughter planting a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay mommy." Pan smiled her eyelids drooped lying in bed as she let her dad tuck her in.

"And in the morning Santa will have left you presents for being the good little angel you are." Gohan added stroking sleepy Pan on the cheek.

"He's gonna leave presents for you too, though right?" Pan asked.

"He'll definitely leave me something for being a good girl, but I'm not sure whether your father's been good enough." Videl teasingly flicked Gohan's ear as she moved towards the door Pan giggled while Gohan hmphed, with a pout at the coy Videl.

"Don't worry Daddy; I know Santa will have left you presents too!" The excited naive 5 year-old grinned to her Daddy.

"Thankyou, sweetie." Gohan smiled kissing her forehead before departing. "Sweet dreams." Gohan whispered as he exited Pan's room after Videl, flicking off the light switch, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"I'm going to bed." Videl said after they were a distance away from Pan's room. "Your not going to be much longer after me are you?" She asked with a knowing smile to Gohan.

"Yeah, I won't be long this time." Gohan nodded, smiling back.

"Take it easy on the snacks this time, okay?" She said, pecking him on the cheek as she retreated towards their bedroom.

"I'll try." Gohan smirked after her retreating figure. The sound of the door clicking told Gohan Videl was in bed. Reading a book, he waited for silence to settle around the house. Checking the time, Gohan tucked his book away in its shelf. With instantaneous-transmission, Gohan teleported to the roof of his home. His feet sank into the soft snow, Moving his hand to his watch he pressed the red button on the side. In an instant, his usual jumper and trouser combo was replaced by a cushiony red and white lined Santa suit the cushiony linings perfectly filled out his waist. Black boots replaced his slippers. His face was coated in a fake beard of long white curly hair, and atop his head he wore the famed white bobbled hat. He looked an exact duplicate of jolly .

Popping open a capsule a sack of presents erupted at his feet. Slinging the sack of gifts over his shoulder, the disguised Gohan teleported back inside.

Light on his feet, Gohan crept past Pan's ajar bedroom door. Making a point to step on a few of the creaky floor-boards as he passed.

Making it back to the living room, Gohan eyed the glittering tree standing next to the plate of chocolate chip cookies. Gohan wasted no time in helping himself to two of the cookies, a few crumbs stuck to his fake beard.

Reaching the tree, Gohan fished around in his gift-sack and began to stack the presents beneath the tree. His sack was half empty when…

"Santa?" I soft sweet voice came from behind. Turning around, the voice belonged to little Pan, standing in the hallway watching him with brimmed excitement.

"Ho-ho-ho." Gohan chuckled beneath his beard in a deep voice, similar to his Saiyaman impression. "Good evening, ," He cheerily greeted. "I could have sworn you were sleeping when I checked in."

"Well I was sorta…" Pan blushed slightly embarrassed, shuffling her feet. "But I kept waking up cus of squeaky noises. I'm not gonna be on the naughty list for this, am I?" She asked suddenly worried of the consequences for kids catching Santa working on Christmas-Eve night.

"Of course not." Santa-Gohan comforted the worried child, petting her head crouching down to eye level with Pan. "I don't believe I'd ever be able to put you on the naughty list. Your just too much of an angel!" He chuckled ruffling her hair. "You're a permanent good girl, you are!" He beamed standing up to full height. Pan smiled ear to ear.

"What about my mommy and daddy? Are they on the good list too?" Pan asked, curious.

"Ah yes, well your Father is certainly on the good list, he always has been, that man." Gohan chuckled. "But as for your Mother, I'm not so sure, I think she's been just a bit too devilish this year to get a spot on my good list…" Gohan added in a fake grim tone.

"But mommy is really nice too." Pan instantly piped up, "She really looks after me and daddy all the time, and she makes the best dinners too!" Pan chirped in Videl's defence. Gohan had to suppress a chuckle at his daughter's tendency to view cooking ability as a virtue.

"Yes your right actually." Santa nodded with a fond grin. "Your mother is certainly on the good list for those excellent deeds. Sorry about that, I obviously forgot to check my list a second time this year." He sheepishly grinned.

"It's okay, Santa!" Pan grinned. "Oh have you had one of the pies yet? Mommy made them!"

"Yes I have actually…" Gohan smiled reaching behind him grabbing yet another mince-pie from the plate. "They're delicious." He happily took a bite out of the sweet biscuit. Breaking a section and offered it to Pan. Pan beamed and happily took a bite of the cookie piece.

"Alright then, off to bed with you now." Gohan chuckled and guided Pan back to her room. Tucking her in with a beardy kiss to the head. "Goodnight little one."

"Night, night Santa…" Pan yawned. Gohan closed the door, inwardly smiling as her soft quiet snores followed him out.

Gohan proceeded to finish stacking the rest of the presents under the tree. Filling each of the 3 stockings with fun festive another two cookies, Gohan contently retired to his shared bedroom.

"Good evening Santa," A coy feminine voice addressed him as he entered. "Thankyou for visiting my Pan, but what have you got me for Christmas?" Gohan turned to his wife in bed propped up by her elbow, eyeing him in his Santa guise.

"Oh I have a very special present for you, Miss Videl Son. " Gohan chuckled, maintaining his Santa impression.

"Oh? What is it then?" Videl smirked.

"I searched around the world, and I found you the world's most perfect husband," Flicking the button on his watch again, his Santa costume disappeared replaced with Gohan's normal garb. "A fitting gift for the Universe's most perfect wife…" He climbed under the covers bringing himself up close to Videl, planting a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm… I don't know… you taste too much like cookies." Videl winked teasingly at him wrapping an arm around his neck.

"But you love cookies." Gohan retorted sliding his arm along her waist holding her close.

"Not as much as I love you, though." Videl brought her lips towards his locking them in a soft embrace. "Merry Christmas, Gohan." Videl sighed, finally releasing the kiss. She rested her head against his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Videl." Gohan whispered, planting a loving kiss to her forehead, before falling asleep with her in his arms.

**Yeah not as good as I thought it would turn out, but not as bad either…**

**Anyway's hope y'all had a Merry Christmas! :D **

**And even though I took forever to start posting again, does not mean I have forgoten the story requests I recieved, they will be done in the future, I promise!**

**R&R (:**


	19. Vspecial2

**Phew! Managed to post it just intime for V-day** **This has been an idea that's been sitting with me for a while, unfortunately delays made me have to rush the writing of this one, so it didn't turn out exactly as I had in mind. Maybe I'll re-edit? Anyways, this is sort of a continuation of my previous one-shot 'Be mine for the first time' Read enjoy, and review?**

**Disclaimer: I Still don't own dragonball… :S

* * *

**

Eternal Valentine

Videl Satan woke up to the sound of the alarm-clock. The young teen reluctantly removed herself from bed, harshly silencing the alarm as she went by. Glancing to the calendar as she rubbed the tire from her eyes, she could see it was the day of . A slight smile curved itself on her lips.

She proceeded with her morning routine, fixing her hair and changing to a suitable morning garb before descending the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, sweet-pea." The drowsy voice of her farther greeted her, as she entered. Slumped next to the coffee machine, dressed in his crimson Dressing gown, Mug of coffee in hand, the champ moved away to hug his daughter good morning.

"I took the liberty of shifting your post to the table." He explained motioning to the large mound of pink and red envelopes, lying in a pile on the dining room table. "Crazy how many boys think they can send you valentines cards, without having to deal with me first." Hercule laughed in pride.

"It sure is, daddy." Videl rolled her eyes, but planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, I'm gonna move onto the gym for training, have fun opening your post." Hercule grinned as he moved to exit the room. Videl smiled after him as she fixed herself a drink of tea before moving on to her pile of valentine cards.

Videl moved towards her pile of envelopes, tea at the ready. To count how many letters she had received would have been impossible local fame meant having your name on the address list of many people, especially males.

She filed through them, one at a time. To not even open them would be rude, the senders had taken the time out of their lives to make and right the cards for her, she could at least show the courtsy of giving each a skim read. Having to go through so many was indeed frustrating for the impatient girl but she had an objective she sought a card amongst the bunch.

She finaly found it, halfway through the masses, of the pile. The letter was instantly recognisable by the neat handwriting and silly doodle on the front, it was his way of making his letter stand out from the rest. It definitely made it easier on her too.

Ignoring the rest of her letters for the time being, Videl egarly and carefully opened the envelope withdrawing the card. She felt her heart melt already at the choice of words on the handmade valentines card. Inside the card, carefully tucked away, she found a small flower. A flower with blue petals rimmed with a silver lining. Videl smiled sweetly as she finished reading the rest of his heartfelt message tucking the flower away within her hair above her ear. The flower was something special between them something that went beyond commercial gifts of chocolates, teddies and jewellery. It was a gift that only he could give to her, no-one else, only to her, it signified how special and rare like the flower she was to him. And that was what made it the perfect gift she could ever hope to receive on valentines day.

Setting the card up especially on the table next to her, she happily continued to go through the rest of her post at the same time lost in her happily thoughts, thinking and eagerly anticipating the special plans Son-Gohan had for her, for this valentines day .

For she was his eternal valentine, and he was hers…

* * *

**I know, its pretty lame and short, believe me I hoped I would make better, but I couldn't find the words to do it :S But I'd feel guilty if I didn't at least try to post something for V-Day :s**

**Hopefully my future stories will have better content **

**All in all, a Happy V-day to all! **


End file.
